Ophelia
is Eddie Riggs' first ally and love interest in Brütal Legend. He meets her after entering the Age of Metal during the mission "Welcome to the Age of Metal". Story Ophelia then guides Eddie to meet the women she saved, who actually want to join Ironheade in retaliation against Lionwhyte. To help Ophelia and the girls, Eddie herds a bunch of Razorfire Boars toward her so she can tear the carcasses out before passing them on to the other women. Freshly armed, the new soldiers are dubbed Razor Girls. Later on, Ophelia and the rest of Ironheade come under attack from General Lionwhyte and his followers. During the fight, Ophelia notices Eddie doubled over in pain and grabbing his back. At first it seems like nothing was there, so Eddie decided to ignore it, saying that he'd feel better after he killed some guys. Ironheade wins the battle, and they begin their tour. Tour of Destruction rides with Mangus and the other members of Ironheade during the ride to Battersmith, where they engage with Hair Metal Militia units. Eddie's back pain flares up again and suddenly she watches Eddie's skin change, his growth of wings, and his burning eyes. Ophelia then remembers that the Druids at Ormagöden's Temple are known for dousing their swords in a demonic poison, which has apparently transformed Eddie. Eddie uses his newfound wings to lead Ironheade to "Brütal Victory". Just outside the Cleave of the Impaler, Ophelia introduces Eddie, Lars, and the rest of Ironheade to the ones who helped her save the women, the Roadies. Pilgrimage Before the confrontation with Lionwhyte, the Roadies need to be armed. The group heads to the Screaming Wall to gather the amps necessary for the Roadies. Ophelia, with the aid of some Headbangers and the newly recruited Bouncers, they reach the wall after defeating waves of Hair Metal Militia soldiers. After returning to the top of the mountain path, Eddie teases Ophelia, saying it's obvious that Ophelia loves Lars. She began listing Lars's likeable qualities, but before she gets very far, Eddie kisses her, and the two make out as the Screaming Wall blasts behind them. Ophelia then finishes with how she thinks of Lars as a brother returns Eddie's feelings. Fall of Lionwhyte Eddie returns to the Cleave, now ready to infiltrate it and demolish its defences. With all the Impaler Towers destroyed, Ophelia tells Eddie about her parents after Lita makes a snide comment about her. Eddie assures Ophelia that he trusts her and as proof of, gives her the only thing he had of his mother's: a shark-tooth necklace. Ironheade enters the Pleasure Palace and begin an assault on the Tower itself. Once again, assists Eddie in this stage battle. In the end, they are victorious when Lionwhyte's base is destroyed and the General himself is crushed by giant broken mirror pieces. Afterward, Lars announces Ironheade would continue to fight the demonic Tainted Coil, their true enemy. Suddenly, Emperor Doviculus appears and Ironheade hides to avoid being seen. Doviculus then proceeds to talk about a woman named Succoria, a demon sent to spy on humanity. Before Doviculus can continue insulting humanity, Lars steppes forward and boldly faces the emperor. Doviculus then mortally wounds Lars with ease using his Double Staff Axe. As the others rush to his side, he summons several Bleeding Deaths to destroy the tower and the rebellion all at once. Ironheade retreats while the Bleeding Death destroy Lionwhyte's Pleasure Dome. Betrayal After escaping the destruction of the Pleasure Tower, Lita stands in their way and warns Eddie that Ophelia is a traitor, the one that Doviculus was talking about. Eddie doesn't believe her and decides to speak with Ophelia alone to see for himself. Ophelia tries to tell him the truth, however she accidentally lets slip something about Eddie's parents. When Eddie questions her further, she refuses to tell him, insisting it was for his sake. Eddie begins to distrust her, due to what he sees as holding back information. Ophelia is heartbroken; she had understood that most people wouldn't trust her. However, Eddie had said he would and she had even went so far as to allow herself to love him. She tossed Eddie's mother's necklace at his back as he left but he didn't pick it up. Sea of Black Tears Three months would pass before their next encounter. Abandoned and heartbroken by Eddie, Ophelia heads for the Sea of Black Tears. The Sea calles out to her sorrow and Ophelia throws herself into the Sea. Although she seems to change her mind at the last second, a strange black force from below draggs her under. Soon after, a dark doppelganger rises from the sea. The new Drowned Ophelia gathered an army, the Drowning Doom, to destroy Ironheade. Return After a long battle with the Tainted Coil, Eddie defeats Doviculus with a swift slice from his axe, decapitating him. Eddie then opens Doviculus' chest and retrieves Ophelia's black heart, which melts away, leaving Eddie's shark-tooth necklace and making him realize that the Drowned Ophelia who had lead the Drowning Doom wasn't the real one. Eddie promptly dives into the Sea of Black Tears to save the real Ophelia. He finds her body lying peacefully on a large rock and begins to bring her to the surface, when the same dark force that pulled Ophelia down grabs him by the ankles and pulls him under, only to be saved as Ophelia grabs his stage pass and pulls him up. The two resurface and, in mimicry of a dream Eddie had moments before his last fight with the Drowning Doom, the two kiss. A few days later, the human race celebrates Ironheade's victory over the Tainted Coil. Lita speaks about how Lars could see the good in people's hearts, finally realizing her own mistake in calling Ophelia a traitor and in not trusting her. Whilst watching the celebration from afar, Ophelia sees Eddie in the Deuce, driving across the land to perform a few errands and sheds a single black tear. }} Appearances * Welcome to the Age of Metal * To Bladehenge! * Exploited in the Bowels of Hell * Kill Master's Mercy * Lair of the Metal Queen * To the Slaughter * Battle for Bladehenge * Tour of Destruction * Fists Shall Fall * Pilgrimage of Screams * March to Impalement * Sanctuary of Sin * It's Raining Death * Dry Ice, Wet Graves * Sea of Black Tears * Abomination Overdrive Double Team While she is allied with Ironheade, Eddie can pick up Ophelia and hurl her at enemies, her blades twirling and dismembering anything that gets in her way. Trivia * is voiced by veteran voice actress Jennifer Hale. *Ophelia's name is a reference to the Shakespeare play Hamlet; Prince Hamlet tries to court Ophelia, but after the appearance of the Ghost, Hamlet breaks Ophelia's heart and she is driven insane. Later on, Ophelia is found dead after picking flowers by a river, presumably drowned. *After the campaign mode has been beaten, Eddie can return to the iron cross shaped rock at any time to make out with Ophelia. **Doing so while wearing the Mountain Man Threads earns the player the Beard Beard Action Beard! achievement/trophy. *Ophelia's outfit (which is similar to Eddie's) consists of a black choker, black t-shirt with the eventual Drowning Doom faction logo on the front, spiked bracer on the left wrist with a shorter one on the right wrist, impractically spiked belt, black jeans and black-and-white sneakers. Gallery Ophelia3.jpg TTS.jpg Ophelia French Kissing Face.jpg Ophelia Blade.jpg Deuce Engine.jpg Eddie Art.jpg Druid Stab.jpg Holiday.jpg Ophelia Dream.jpg Ophelia and the Girls.jpg Eddie Ophelia Scraming Wall.jpeg Related Content Category:Characters Category:Ironheade Category:Humans